The Origin of Sylux
by Arc the archangel
Summary: Ever wondered the mystery behind the hunter called Sylux in Metroid Hunters? Here it is. My first story on the site, please definitely review.


Sylux's Origin

Sylux. He was a high ranking Federation Trooper. His home was Cylosis, a planet that had inhabitants nearly the same as humans. You couldn't tell them apart on the outside, but on the inside there were differences. Humans from Cylosis had the ability to almost predict things, to sense danger before it came. Earth and Cylosis made a peace treaty with each other decades ago, but both sides always have those who hate the other side. Sylux was mixed in with Earth humans on a space station. He enrolled in the Federation Army as soon as he could since he had no family. They were either dead or their identities lost when humans and cylosians began mixing. Either way, the Federation was all he had. He was a skilled trooper. His sense of danger helped, and also the fact that cylosians were a tad stronger physically than humans.

It was a typical morning in the space station. A loud almost painful screeching noise alerted all troopers to wake up and begin there morning duties. Sylux once had a more common name, but troopers were given special names when in training. Though he was very high in rank, he still had to train every day, for troopers could be sent into battle at any time, especially with the space pirates attacking commonly lately. He rose out of his bed, which automatically lifted and folded into the wall. He walked into a cylinder-shaped container that phased on his uniform. It appeared on him almost instantly. He walked out, rubbing his neck wondering what the day would bring, and reported to his deck. Lately he had been having dreams. Dreams of both Earth and Cylosis being terrorized. There were riots and people being attacked by what seemed to be troopers of the Federation, but he thought that impossible and since the visions were blurry, he knew that he simply misunderstood the dreams.

Later that day, he overheard in a Private Officer room that the latest safety technology was being tested. This technology was a chip that could be implemented into a person, and was a mere centimeter long. Nearly undetectable, this chip could track civilians incase they were kidnapped, detect if they were lying incase they were a suspect in a crime, and even be used to influence the person incase they became a criminal. Sylux knew the Federation. They were a government to mankind, but lately had become corrupt. They allowed pollution to continue on Earth, to the point of it being nearly uninhabitable. Before this crisis however, the Federation had already signed a peace treaty with Cylosis. Sylux believed this was why Earth was so eager to join with his home planet. It was doomed and needed a knew home. He was beginning to have doubts about the Federation doing what was best for humanity. If the Federation was planning what he thought, then the chips weren't for safety purposes. They would deprive mankind of privacy, and likely be put into a human at birth, tracking them and even controlling them if the government saw fit. These could be used on enemies, if captured the chip would be put into the person and then be under Federation control. This democracy was trying to slowly take control of their people as they saw fit.

Sylux had a sudden hatred for this government. First it used his planet for their new home, because they destroyed their own, and now they want to take away peoples' freedom? He would stop them. But he was one man. How could he? Then he remembered. The government had lately been working on battle technology, specifically modeled after Samus Aran's type of weaponry. Sylux knew this bounty hunter had helped the Federation over and over, and if she was on their side he would have to stop her too. He knew he couldn't convince all of society to believe him. He would have to stop the government on his own, with no ones help. He would have to do it by force. With a sudden bolt, he moved down the station to the high security research testing lab. As he approached the door, the security guard yelled that he wasn't allowed in this area, and pulled out his fire arm when Sylux continued walking towards him. The guard too slow, Sylux quickly punched his head, hit him in the gut, and grabbed him by the back of the shirt flinging him into a wall , knocking him unconscious. Sylux took the guard and put his eye to a scanner that positively identified the knocked out guards retina. The door slid open.

As Sylux walked in the researchers didn't notice him as they were busy in their work. All of a sudden a voice over a speaker was heard. "All Prototype Technology testers report to Research Lab A immediately." Sylux was in research lab A already. Then a researcher walked up to him. He asked Sylux if he was the trooper testing the technology and Sylux replied "Yes." He was then directed to a suit. It was light blue, and had long lines that flowed all over it. As he put it on the lines glowed with green and yellow light. He clenched his fists, fitting into the suit. It was oddly comfortable, and he noticed the large arm cannon on the right hand. As he looked at it, he realized that with this powerful weapon, he may be able to fight against the Federation. He would have a chance. Without thinking, Sylux armed the cannon and blasted a few shots around the researchers, enough to get them out of his way without killing them. Then guards came in. These weren't the pathetic guards with mere pistols. These were Federation Troopers. Armed with a suit of metal and rapid-fire weapons, they would be tough, he thought. Sylux noticed a blue trigger next to the red one he used to fire basic shots. He pulled the trigger hoping for a weapon that would easily dispose of the troopers, and he got one. A massive wave of electricity latched onto the nearest trooper and kept extracting more and more energy, which Sylux noticed, went into his energy reserves. After the first troopers suit exploded, he took care of the second with ease. He knew this weapon would be useful.

Suddenly an alarm was sounding and Sylux turned to find one of the researchers activating a flashing red scanner on the wall. Before Sylux had tried not to harm the researchers, but after killing two troopers he was no longer hesitant about destroying all who tried to get in his way. He had to achieve his goal no matter what. He quickly disposed of the researcher with a few shots of his beam weapon. He quickly died as he had no armor what so ever. Sylux knew he had to act quickly. Every trooper in the station would be flooding in at any second. He no longer had the element of surprise, so if he were to try and take a ship from the main hangar he would be stopped by too many guards for even him to take on. Then he noticed the computer screens around him. Several, along with a holographic projector, had images and data on his newly acquired suit. He observed one of the screens and saw information on a ship. Apparently the Federation had a prototype ship that came with the suit. He quickly downloaded the blueprints and maps that showed him the way to this experimental ship that was housed in a special hangar. As he exited the lab, all that was left was a room of destruction and murder.

Sylux was becoming nervous. As he rushed down the hall, the security became more and more hard to breach. Pathetic doors in the first areas were blown away easily by his newly discovered missile capability. Then there were typical guards. They fell to the ground after a few seconds of exposure to his shock coil. Now there were troopers around every corner. As he came closer and closer to his goal of reaching the prototype ship, the obstacles also grew. Finally, fourteen troopers later, he reached the secret hangar. Along the way he learned something the hard way. That is, his shock coil required ammo. Unfortunately the troopers rapid fire weapons didn't contain ammo suitable for his powerful weapon. He resorted to his beam often, using missiles sparingly. Luckily all the troopers guarding the hangar had apparently already left the area to intercept him on his way to it. All that stood in his way now were more annoying researchers. When he arrived he didn't have time to look at his new vehicle, for an oddly courageous researcher had grabbed a pistol and began firing at Sylux. Sylux simply continued walking towards him, as the man realized with each shot that the weapon was useless against him. Sylux merely flung him across the room, and the researcher fell to the floor quietly after hitting a wall full force. Sylux was surprised at his newfound strength and understood the suit must also increase his physical power as well as add many weapons to his arsenal. He walked on to the ship, prouder than ever.

Sylux gazed upon the ship. It was definitely his style as it matched his suit. It had two long pointed wings that jetted out the side and also had glowing lines that flowed along it's hull. He also noticed a turret that was protruding from the bottom. The ship hovered in the air, and Sylux used his extra strength to jump high enough so he could land on the top. As he did, the area next to where each wing began to come out of the hull moved up and to the side, revealing a cockpit roof that then moved up and back, allowing room for him to get in. As he did, the roof over him moved forward and down along with the side coverings that moved inward and down. All these parts were now back in there original positions, but Sylux was inside. At this point he was wondering how he was supposed to see since the cockpit wasn't see-through when a screen appeared covering the inside of it that showed his surroundings as if the cockpit wasn't there. He could also access ship actions by touching parts of the screen. He noticed one that had the icon of a turret and after pressing it heard shots from below the ship.

He activated the ships engines and turned to see several troopers firing at it. While he was admiring his new toy the stations soldiers had been rushing in to apprehend him. The turret he had activated was automatically targeting his enemies and shredding them to bits. While the turret was taking care of them Sylux began working the ship to a position where he could exit the hangar. He then noticed that the hangar door was slowly closing. A massive wall was coming down to block it. His ships firepower was no match for it so he had to hurry. He moved the speed control to full and burst out of the hangar, leaving behind the station he once thought was his home. He activated the ship's navigation systems and began heading to Cylosis, his true home. On the way he began thinking of how he could stop the Federation and complete his mission.

When he arrived at Cylosis Sylux landed in a desolate area covered in snow with harsh blizzards. In such an area it would be very difficult for the Federation to track him. He knew they would pursue him anyway however, and he was ready. As he left his ship and wandered looking for a city, he noticed on his radar, another useful device in his suit, three red dots. Red on his radar indicated a high threat capability, someone who is heavily armed. While he was landing his ship had picked up a ship on its sensors that landed nearby, Sylux was sure it was the Federation following him. He thought these may be troopers searching for him. He armed his shock coil, which he reloaded using his ship's ammunition storage tank, and prepared for the attack. He would take them by surprise, as he climbed up a cliff and oversaw the unsuspecting troopers.

Sylux saw them walking below him, two troopers in front and one in back. He almost felt insulted that only three soldiers were sent to apprehend him. He jumped off the cliff, gaining more and more speed. He intended to crush the trooper behind the other two, and that's what he did. As he landed on the victim, a massive cloud of snowy atmosphere burst up around him from the force, and the two troopers jerked around, wondering what had happened to their comrade. They slowly approached the settling cloud with their guns at the ready. As the dust gave way, starting at the top, the troopers saw Sylux with clenching fists and as the rest of the cloud evaporated, they saw in horror Sylux kneeling on a dead trooper that was easily crushed under Sylux's weight and power. As they saw this, too scared to open fire, Sylux let out a battle cry and then jumped in the air, soaring over one of the troopers and blasting him with a missile. After landing, he smacked the other trooper in the head with his arm cannon, then proceeded to finish him with his shock coil. As the trooper that was victim of the missile got up, only slightly injured, Sylux turned and was about to blast him point-blank when he was hit with massive force by a nearby laser blast. He looked up to see a Federation Trooper Transport that had brought reinforcements and was spraying him with fire. He had no choice but to run and make for his ship, as he knew even his power suit couldn't take hits that strong.

As he ran the transport had stopped to pick up the injured and killed troopers but was still firing at him. He then remembered something he had read from the data he had stored in his suits memory on his way out of the lab on the space station. On his way to Cylosis he was studying this data and it said the prototype ship and suit are linked. The suit can activate the ship from afar and have it navigate itself to the suit's wearer. Sylux quickly pressed a symbol on the inner side of his arm cannon and heard in the distance his ship's engines. As his hope for escape rose, it almost instantly plummeted as he heard the trooper transport getting closer and closer along with the laser shots. He had to pull some evasive maneuvers if wanted to make it, so he jumped high onto the side of a cliff, jumping from one protruding rock to the next. He then stopped and as the transport flew by he jumped onto it. As he did he kicked a surprised trooper off of the ship and he plummeted onto the snow below. From there he blocked a punch from one trooper, ducked and sweep kicked another, meanwhile the pilot kept hearing more and more fading screams from troopers falling from the ship. Finally after a long silence he dove out, abandoning the transport and hoping to avoid the horrible fate of the other soldiers. Sylux wanted no survivors, and he jumped of the ship along with the pilot and sent waves of missiles after him. After the smoke cleared he saw the pilot lying lifelessly in the snow, and then jumped into the cockpit of his ship which had just arrived.

As he took control of his ship Sylux noticed the same signatures on his ship's sensors that the transport had, and left immediately as he knew that more of the Federation's troops were after him. He decided it would be wise to let the government get sick of searching for him and then the amount of troops after him would slowly decrease. Then he would come back to Cylosis and try to help the victims that were both humans and Cylosians. In the meantime however- Sylux's mind was suddenly filled with a calm soothing feeling and the words that were repeated over and over "The secret to ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster." Then the calmness slowly faded and Sylux shook his head as if what he had heard in his mind was just a dream. No, he new it was real. It had to be. This was his chance. With the ultimate weapon he could stop the Federation single handedly, along with Samus Aran, their devoted ally. He had to get to the weapon that was ultimate power. He set his ship on a course to the Alimbic Cluster and on his way noticed that Samus's ship was headed in the same direction. He began tracking her, and secretly followed her to a place called the Data Archives. Sylux noticed there were three other areas in the cluster he could explore, and chose to go to a different one than the Data Archives. He hoped that the area he chose to explore was where the ultimate weapon was held, and that he could then use it to defeat Samus. He headed to the Vesper Defense Outpost, not realizing that he and Samus weren't alone in their search, there were five others looking for the same thing. And so began the story of Sylux, the mysterious bounty hunter fueled by revenge.


End file.
